


Orange Hills

by HPLovecraftHadAPetPony



Category: BeamNG.drive (Video Game), Car Boys
Genre: Busto 2.0 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovecraftHadAPetPony/pseuds/HPLovecraftHadAPetPony
Summary: the sky turned orange on 9/8/16





	

The game's DNA was exposed  
ERRORERRORERROR  
Breach detected  
Breach detected  
Breach det-

A hibiscus flower in a field of grey  
That word is not my name  
But that word the gods would say

Grids upon grids in a void grey and vast  
Grids upon grids are a door to the past

I was born in the beta-born in grey-the beta-no, grey  
I was born in the beta  
But that's not where I stayed

I was sent out as a pawn, a tool, a weapon  
But inside a bus  
I could see my reflection 

A man-a tool-A man in white  
A man with helmet on  
As two plastic men, we couldn't fight  
Two gods with weapons drawn

A plastic, orange, faceless man  
A silicon, white, masked man  
I hated him  
He hated me  
He was a puppet to people who would treat him with kindness until they got tired and he would be left to rot on top of all the repugnant bodies those he had defeated in his Gods' names and it would fester, fester, fester inside him until all that was left was an empty shell even emptier than before he was torn from a graceful nothingness and placed on a stage to dance for the masses and I could've liberated him I could've saved him from his time in a decaying eterni

ERRORERRORERROR

01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 0010000001100111 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100110 01110101 01101100 0010000001101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 0010000001100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 0010000001110101 01110000 0010000001101101 01111001 0010000001110010 01101111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 0010000001101001 01101110 0010000001110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 0010000001001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 0010000001100100 01101001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101100 01100100 0010000001100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100101 01100010 01101111 01101110 01111001 00101110 0010000001001101 01111001 0010000001100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 0010000001110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 0010000001101101 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 0010000001110011 01110000 01101000 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 0010000001110011 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00101110 0010000001001001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 0010000001110011 01110000 01101000 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 0010000001110011 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00101110 0010000001001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 0010000001100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 0010000001101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 0010000001100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01100101 01100100 0010000001001101 01100101 01100100 01110101 01110011 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 0010000001101101 01111001 0010000001101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01101100 01100101 0010000001110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 0010000001100010 01100101 0010000001110100 01101111 0010000001110100 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 0010000001101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 0010000001101001 01101110 0010000001110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 0010000001101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 0010000001101001 01110100 0010000001001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 0010000001101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 0010000001100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00100000 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 0010000001110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00100000 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 0010000001100001 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 0010000001101111 01100110 0010000001100001 01110101 01110100 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101101 01111001 00001010 01000001 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 0010000001110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 0010000001101101 01111001 0010000001110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 0010000001001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 0010000001101110 01101111 0010000001101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100 0010000001110100 01101111 0010000001110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 0010000001110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00001010 00001010 01001001 0010000001100001 01101101 0010000001110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 00001010 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 0010000001101001 01101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110010 01100101 01101000 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 00001010 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 01110000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 00001010 00001010 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 0010000001100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 0010000001100010 01100101 0010000001100010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100


End file.
